


Гидрофобия

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Shape of Water, Out of Character, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, все настолько ООС что почти оридж, написано не приходя в сознание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей работает в мастерской Ункара Платта в бедном районе и не видит в жизни никакого смысла, предел ее мечтаний - съехать в другую квартиру. Но ее босс притаскивает откуда-то странное человекоподобное существо и назначает ее ответственной за него.





	Гидрофобия

День сегодня был такой жаркий, что впору было залезть в холодильник и остаться там до темноты. Если бы у Рей был холодильник подходящих размеров, она бы непременно так и сделала. Здание из камня и металла за день раскалялось настолько, что можно было получить ожог, неосторожно прикоснувшись к железной двери или перилам. К счастью для Рей, большую часть дня она проводила внутри под дохлыми, еле вращающимися вентиляторами, ковыряясь во внутренностях механизмов: старых машин и техники, чтобы заставить их работать снова, чтобы Ункар мог выставить их на продажу, и потом, через какое-то время, эта рухлядь бы вновь вернулась к ним на свалку.

  
Себя Рей иногда тоже воображала такой рухлядью: проходила через одни руки, через другие, чтобы осесть на мусорке. Кто-нибудь другой сказал бы, что это совсем не так, что ее жизнь только начинается. Но для Рей, подавленной каждодневной рутиной, ее жизнь скорее подходила к концу. Весь мир катился к концу, и если бы вдруг завтра по телеку объявили, что на Землю несется метеорит, чтобы убить все живое на поверхности, Рей бы даже не удивилась.

  
От работы ее отвлекли громкие разговоры:

  
— Так! Сдавай назад, только аккуратно. Сто-ой! Все, вот так!

  
Подняв голову, Рей с вялым интересом наблюдала, как в гараж въезжает потрепанный пикап Ункара. В кузове пикапа что-то стояло, накрытое плотным брезентом, какой-то здоровенный ящик. Когда пикап въехал, Ункар и его помощник закрыли двери и засуетились возле кузова. К ним постепенно подтягивались другие работники.

  
— Рей! — рявкнул Платт. — Подгони погрузчик!

  
Рей вытерла руки о грязные рабочие штаны и поспешила выполнить приказ, а, пока она этим занималась, Платт и его подручные стащили с ящика брезент, и Рей смогла рассмотреть его как следует. Это был не ящик, а клетка, и внутри, как ей сначала показалось, лежал человек в странном костюме. Лишь когда клетка с грохотом встала на полозья подъемника, а лежащий в ней пошевелился, Рей поняла, что человека он напоминал лишь издалека.

  
То, что она сочла костюмом, было кожей — темной с зеленоватым оттенком, поблескивающей, со странной пигментацией. Между пальцев — пяти, как и у людей, но с длинными когтями — у существа были перепонки, а на предплечьях и икрах — короткие плавники. Оно лежало лицом вниз, если, конечно, у него было лицо, и рассмотреть его мешала копна густых, черных, слипшихся волос.

  
— Ровнее, ровнее, не урони! — покрикивал Платт. — Ставь в угол, там разберемся.

  
Рей выполнила требование, едва-едва не задев погрузчиком старую полуразобранную платтовскую колымагу, и осторожно поставила клетку в угол возле стены, дышавшей жаром. Помощники помогли сдвинуть клетку на пол, и Рей вылезла из-за руля, приблизившись к ней, рассматривая ее странного обитателя.

  
— Что это? — спросила она.

  
— Мутант какой-то, — бросил Ункар. — Выкупил его у рыбаков на побережье. Тварь запуталась в их сетях, порвала половину, и они решали, что с ним делать. И тут я рядом оказался.

  
— А мы что с ним делать будем? — задала Рей резонный вопрос.

  
— Посмотрим, — ответил Платт. — Я знаю людей, которых такие твари интересуют, созвонюсь с ними… А если с ними не «срастется» — поставим у входа, пусть клиентов приманивает, уродец.

  
«Уродец» пошевелился, и Рей склонилась ближе к клетке, рассматривая его. Существо повернуло голову, глядя на нее в ответ, и Рей успела подумать, как же удивительно он похож на человека, может быть и впрямь мутант, лицо совсем-совсем человеческое, только глаза странные, когда оно сорвалось с места и вцепилось огромной рукой ей в горло.

  
На мгновение все застыли.

  
Рей пальцами впилась в скользкую плоть, стараясь оторвать чужую руку от своей шеи, и существо дернуло ее на себя, чувствительно приложив о прутья. Платт бросился куда-то, а его «шестерки» засуетились, похватав что под руку пришлось: ломы, монтировки.

  
— Эй, отпусти ее! — рявкнул один из них, Фредди, двинув ломов между прутьев. Лицо мутанта исказилось от боли, но Рей он не отпустил. Девушке не хватало воздуха, и все, о чем она могла думать — это о том, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и оказаться от существа подальше.

  
— Вот же тварь!

  
— Гаси его!

  
Под ошалевшие крики на существо в клетке обрушился град ударов, и оно, наконец, отпустило Рей, которая тяжело рухнула на пол, прижимая руку к горлу и судорожно дыша. Подоспел и Платт, таща здоровенный шест, как сначала показалось Рей. И лишь когда он просунул шест между прутьев, ткнул в мутанта, и раздался треск, а мутант задергался, до Рей дошло, что это шоковый погонщик для скота.

  
— Пусть полежит, успокоится! — выплюнул Платт. — Эй, Рей! Жива?

  
Рей молча показала ему большой палец, медленно поднимаясь на ноги.

  
— Тогда не разлеживайся, за работу. Деньги сами не материализуются! И это всех касается! Отдыхать тут может только хренов ихтиандр!..

 

 

***

Ей снилась вода. Лишь вода кругом, солнечные блики светлыми полосами скользили по коже, снизу поднимался темно-синий сумрак, а Рей парила как какое-то подводное создание. Она почувствовала прикосновение, невесомое, будто кто-то проплыл рядом, крутанулась, но никого не увидела. Вода покачивала ее тело, волосы плавали вокруг лица, как водоросли, кроме стука пульса в ушах не было слышно ни звука… Или нет?

  
Кто-то звал ее. Голос, идущий откуда-то издалека, из глубины, еле слышный, Рей не могла разобрать слов. Она вслушивалась, пытаясь понять хоть что-нибудь… но вместо голоса услышала пьяную ругань и проснулась.

  
Какой-то подвыпивший бродяга шел по улице, кроя на чем свет стоит все подряд: правительство, погоду, бедных и богатых, женщин… Все припомнил. А Рей лежала в своей кровати, обливаясь потом, от которого саднили подживающие царапины на шее, и старалась вспомнить хоть что-нибудь из своего сна. Вода. Много воды, наверное, целый океан, который она никогда не видела и не увидит, никогда не искупается в нем…

  
— Океан, — повторила Рей. — Точно. Ему же нужна вода.

  
Одевшись, она спустилась вниз в мастерскую. Пойманный ихтиандр лежал в своей клетке в той же позе, что и днем, когда его ударили шокером. Рей несмело приблизилась, пытаясь рассмотреть, дышит ли он. Потом сходила за шлангом, прикрутила его к крану и открыла воду.

  
Когда тугая струя воды ударила в клетку, и ее капли попали на существо, оно вздрогнуло. Он вздрогнул, — поправила себя Рей. Того, что она увидела, пока ихтиандр ее душил, было достаточно, чтобы понять, что он относится к мужскому роду. Рей поливала ихтиандра, следя чтобы текущие ручейки воды не попали на кеды, и пропустила момент, когда он выпрямился и перевернулся на спину, подставляя живот под воду. Поэтому, когда Рей подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом с существом, она едва не выронила шланг от неожиданности. Она не могла понять, что кроется в этом взгляде, уж слишком нечеловеческим он был. Благодарность? Усталость?  
Рей не видела там ничего.

  
— Я не могу стоять так весь день и ночь, поливая тебя, — сказала она скорее для себя, чем для ихтиандра.

  
Почему Ункар сразу не догадался посадить его в какой-нибудь бак, а не в клетку? Рей припомнила, что на свалке лежал один старый бак без крышки, дырявый, и в нем не хватало части стены — вырезали зачем-то. Зато в нем было круглое, как иллюминатор, смотровое оконце. В самый раз.

  
Осторожно приблизившись к клетке, Рей закрепила шланг с текущей из него водой над ихтиандром. Он следил за ней, не шевелясь, лишь глаза двигались, матово поблескивая.

  
Поискав, Рей нашла большое старое одеяло, расправила его и просунула в клетку. Ихтиандр недовольно заворочался и сбросил его.

  
— Мне придется выключить воду, — сказала ему Рей, направляя струю на одеяло. — Завернешься пока в него.

  
Вряд ли ихтиандр ее понял, но, когда одеяло достаточно напиталось водой, Рей выключила воду и свернула шланг. А потом вывела из гаража погрузчик, включила мощный фонарь и поехала искать тот бак.

 

***

Работа заняла всю оставшуюся ночь, но к утру Рей с удовлетворением оглядывала совсем целый бак: дырки были заделаны, вместо вырезанного листа металла она вварила другой. Металл держался, и бак не протекал. Когда Платт вошел в гараж и увидел бак, он недовольно осмотрел сооруженную Рей конструкцию. Стукнул по ней ногой и повернулся к девушке:

  
— Это что еще за дрянь? Рей, ты совсем из ума выжила? Тащи сувениры с помойки к себе в квартиру.

  
— Это не для меня, — пояснила Рей, убирая инструменты, — а для него.

  
Она кивнула на клетку, где лежал ихтиандр, укрывшись мокрым одеялом.

  
— Зачем? — спросил Ункар. На его голос подтянулись те работники мастерской, что уже пришли с утра пораньше. Все они с любопытством оглядывали бак и посматривали на хозяина и Рей.

  
— Он умрет без воды, — сказала Рей. — Нечем будет приманивать покупателей. А так ты даже сможешь брать деньги за просмотр через окошко. Никто не сможет рассмотреть его бесплатно.

  
Ункар посмотрел на нее, прищурившись, а потом расхохотался:

  
— Вот моя девочка! — сказал он. — Хорошо придумала. А как мы заставим его забраться в эту штуку?

  
— Если там будет вода, его не надо будет заставлять, — ответила Рей. — Просто покажите ему, что наливаете туда воду.

  
— Лей, — приказал Платт. — А мы посмотрим.

  
Пока Рей пристраивала шланг, чтобы не свалился, и вода заполняла все пространство бака, помощники Платта пододвинули клетку поближе, собираясь отпереть ее, а сам Платт стоял рядом с шокером в руках. Ихтиантр в клетке следил за ними, изредка моргая. Его черные глаза были полуприкрыты третьим веком, как у ящерицы, но услышав плеск воды в баке, он повернул голову.

  
— Чует, где его конура, — сказал Платт, ухмыляясь. — Ну как, там достаточно воды?

  
Забравшись на ящик и заглянув в бак Рей кивнула. Платт дал отмашку своим парням, они подняли заскрежетавшую заслонку и застыли в ожидании. Рей спрыгнула с ящика, тоже глядя на существо.

  
Ихтиандр выпрямился в полный рост, и оказался очень высоким, под два метра. Мокрое одеяло соскользнуло с него. Он ухватился своими перепончатыми руками за край бака, подтянулся и легко перевалился в него, подняв тучу брызг. Ункар приник к окошку и довольно хмыкнул:

  
— Сидит, поганец. Ладно! Поигрались — и за работу. А этого надо выкатить поближе ко входу. Рей! Напиши объявление. Пусть будет два бакса за один просмотр.

 

***

— Никаких телефонов! — рявкнул Платт. — Слышал меня? Смотреть — смотри, о съемке договариваться надо отдельно!

  
Стайка подростков среагировала на его ругань гоготом, а когда Платт вскочил, собираясь задать им трепку, на прощание щелкнули вид из окошка телефоном и бегом рванули прочь.

  
Рей, сидевшая рядом и понуро жевавшая бутерброд, даже пальцем не шевельнула, чтобы помешать им.

  
— Вот же поганцы, — пробормотал Платт. — Нет, с этими телефонами никакого дела не будет.

  
— А что твои знакомые? — спросила Рей. — Которые интересуются такими вещами?

  
Платт раздраженно махнул рукой, и Рей решила, что лучше будет не спрашивать.

  
— Эй, а про нас по телеку говорят! — заметил один из дуболомов, которых Платт использовал то как рабочую силу, то как средство убеждения для несговорчивых партнеров. — Гляньте!

  
И действительно, региональный канал состряпал коротенький сюжет, в котором говорилось про странное животное, привезенное на перерабатывающую станцию — про мастерскую никто не упомянул. Было даже несколько смазанных фотографий, на которых ихтиандр больше походил на исхудавшего тюленя, чем на себя самого.  
Платт, вопреки ожиданиям Рей, не расстроился.

  
— О, хорошо, — сказал он. — Как минимум по два бакса с каждого любопытствующего мы поимеем. А там может и мои знакомые опомнятся… если никто раньше не сообразит выкупить эту тварь.

  
— Почем продавать хочешь? — спросила Рей, стараясь, чтобы прозвучало не слишком ядовито.

  
— Не твое дело. Или ты на него сама глаз положила? — Платт хохотнул. — Все на пользу пойдет…

  
«Ага, лишь бы законники про тебя не вспомнили», — подумала Рей про себя.

  
Хоть они все и работали в мастерской по починке техники, официально эта земля принадлежала свалке и находящейся на ней станции по переработке и сортировке мусора. Станция принадлежала Платту. Небольшая, и, как казалось Рей, не слишком-то хорошо справлявшаяся со своей работой, она обеспечивала своему хозяину необходимую поблажку по части уплаты налогов. А также служила прикрытием для некоторых незаконных делишек, которые он тут проворачивал.

  
Рей жила в маленькой квартирке над мастерской, как и некоторые из подручных Ункара. Плата за проживание вычиталась из зарплаты, но, если уж начистоту, Ункар явно завышал цену этих халуп, где во время редких дождей искрила проводка, обои отслаивались, а трубы проржавели настолько, что держались лишь на честном слове. И район их бедный, полнящийся иммигрантами и неблагополучными слоями населения, соответствовал — или, точнее, Ункар и его собственность соответствовали этому месту. Да и сама Рей. Только вот она, в отличие от прочих, страстно мечтала отсюда вырваться.

  
Наступил вечер. Запирая дверь гаража Рей задумалась еще кое о чем.

  
— Эй! — окликнула она Платта. — А кормить-то ты его собираешься?

  
— Как думаешь, собачий корм он слопает? — спросил у нее Платт, не отвлекаясь от экрана компьютера. Судя по всему, проверял отчет бухгалтера — раньше сам сводил кредит с дебетом, а теперь нанял человека и не доверял ему.

  
— Если сильно оголодает, — пробормотала Рей. — Может ему рыбы какой-нибудь дать? Его же в море поймали.

  
— Раз так беспокоишься, сходи и купи ему рыбу, — буркнул Платт. — А от меня отстань.

  
Рей пожала плечами. Она все равно хотела прогуляться. Заглянув в окошко и мельком поймав взгляд ихтиандра, девушка заметила:

  
— Так и сделаю.

  
Переодевшись в чистую одежду, Рей вышла на улицу, все еще раскаленную и дышащую жаром после долгого дня. Казалось, что асфальт обжигает ноги даже сквозь подошвы сандалий. Рей медленно плыла в душном воздухе, бесцельно провожая взглядом проезжающие машины. Пройдя почти квартал, она наконец дошла до магазина. Солнце к тому моменту уже совсем скрылось, и на улице мало-помалу стало возникать оживление. К дверям баров стягивался народ, сигналили такси, а в магазинчике вдруг образовалась очередь. Рей купила рыбу, докупила по мелочи продуктов и вышла на улицу. Жара отступала, и девушка подумала, что неплохо было бы погулять еще. Жаль, что их район был не самым безопасным в это время.

  
— Эй, — окликнули ее. Обернувшись, Рей заулыбалась — невозможно было не улыбаться, если видишь По Дэмерона, и он улыбается тебе.

  
— Вот это встреча! — Дэмерон ногой захлопнул дверцу своего такси и вразвалочку направился к Рей. — А я думал уже, что придется вызволять тебя с твоей помойки.

  
— Это не помойка, а центр переработки, — фыркнула Рей. — И вызволять меня не надо.

  
— Подвезти? — предложил По.

  
— Нет уж, и так полдня просидела. Хочу пройтись.

  
— Тогда я пройдусь с тобой, — По достал ключи, поставил машину на сигнализацию и вновь посмотрел на Рей. — Видишь, я целиком и полностью к твоим услугам.

  
— Жаль, не могу ответить тем же, — Рей показала По пакет с рыбой. — У меня нынче новый подопечный.

  
— Так значит это правда, что болтают? — спросил По. — Платт где-то раздобыл русалку?

  
— Это мальчик, — сказала Рей. Они двинулись по улице обратно, не особо торопясь. — Я не специально приглядывалась, но штанов он не носит, так что разобраться было нетрудно.

  
— И как он? — спросил По.

  
— Жутковат, — ответила Рей.

  
— А жабры у него есть?

  
— Я не смотрела. Я вообще его видела близко всего раз, — Рей неосознанно потерла заживающую царапину на шее.

  
— Слушай, тут на выходных открывается одно местечко неподалеку, — начал Дэмерон. — Какие-то хипстеры сняли старое здание, пытаются сделать из него модный клуб. Я не верю, что они тут долго протянут, но в честь открытия у них все цены пополам и вход бесплатный. Хоть всю ночь там торчи.

  
— Заманчиво, — Рей хмыкнула. — Не думаю, что меня хватит на всю ночь, но почему бы не заглянуть?

  
— Отлично, — Дэмерон победно усмехнулся. — Тогда в субботу в восемь?

  
— В девять, — ответила Рей. — Заедешь за мной?

  
— Не-а, — сказал По. — Я же веселиться собираюсь. Придется прогуляться пешком.

  
Когда Рей вернулась в мастерскую, гараж уже окончательно опустел. Оставив пакет с продуктами на столе, Рей взяла пакет с рыбой, пододвинула к баку этажерку и забралась на нее. Ихтиадр не показывался.

  
— Эй, — позвала Рей и постучала по краю бака. — У меня тут рыба. Надеюсь ты ешь ее, потому что из перспектив — только она и собачий корм.

  
Девушка бросила одну из рыбин в воду на пробу, и темная рука тут же утянула ее вниз. Рей видела очертания ихтиандра в мутноватой воде, и поняла, что рыба пришлась ко столу.

  
— Угощайся, — она осторожно опустила в воду весь пакет. — Можешь не благодарить. И не подавись костями.

  
Спустившись и отодвинув этажерку, Рей подхватила свои покупки и отправилась к себе наверх.

 

***

— Где Фред? Фредди, мать его шлюха, кто-нибудь видел?

  
Утро началось со скандала: не пришел один из дуболомов Платта, и босс был этим недоволен. Мобильник Фредди обнаружился на столе в гараже, поэтому выяснить, куда он делся, не представлялось возможным.

  
— Пусть только вернется, — бурчал Платт себе под нос, и срывал злость на тех, кто был на месте. Рей досталось задание: почистить бак ихтиандра, вода в котором уже сильно воняла и была такой мутной, что ничего толком было не увидеть.

  
Подойдя к баку, Рей постучала по стенке, а потом пододвинула этажерку и забралась на нее с двумя шлангами в руках. Ихтиандр вынырнул — висел в углу, высунувшись по плечи и наблюдал за ней, не моргая.

  
— Надо поменять воду, — сообщила Рей, опуская большой шланг на дно — он был прикручен к насосу. — Откачаю воду, — она указала на большой шланг, — и налью новую, — потрясла вторым. — Понял? Не подставляй ничего под шланг, он сильно тянет.

  
— Смотри, как бы хер туда не всунул! — тут же пошутил один из парней. - Скучать будешь, а, Рей?

  
Рей проигнорировала это и раздавшийся смех, глядя на ихтиандра.

  
— Если что, — сказала она серьезно, — сам виноват.

  
Спрыгнув с этажерки, она включила насос, выставив малую мощность, и вновь забралась, чтобы посмотреть на ихтиандра. Он смотрел, как насос качает воду, но ничего не предпринимал. Но стоило Рей спрыгнуть вниз, как насос завыл — что-то перекрыло трубу.

  
— Да ты издеваешься! — Рей выключила насос и вновь заглянула в бак. Ихтиандр был на месте. Рей вытащила шланг, не сводя с него взгляда, чтобы посмотреть, что в него забилось. Она ожидала худшего — ихтиандр, раз мало отличался от людей, должен был и гадить, как человек, но находка заставила ее покрыться мурашками посреди душной жары мастерской.

  
Шланг забила порванная в клочья цветастая рубашка, в которой вчера разгуливал Фредди.

  
«Может он просто сорвал с него рубашку, и все, — подумала Рей, пристально глядя на ихтиандра. Ихтиандр пялился на нее в ответ, изредка моргая — нормальными веками, а не третьим. — Поэтому Фредди не пришел — разозлился…»

  
Она сама понимала, как глупо это звучит. Скорее Фредди бы устроил ихтиандру персональную Хиросиму с помощью шокера Платта, чем решил пропустить работу с огорчения.

  
Вытащив рубашку и вновь включив насос, Рей затолкала остатки рубашки поглубже в мусорный пакет, который специально приготовила на случай, если шланг забьется. Когда вода выкачалась окончательно, Рей нашла еще несколько находок, которые смогла опознать как обсосанные и изгрызенные фаланги пальцев.

  
Оставался вопрос: где все остальное?

  
Теперь она боялась даже приближаться к ихтиандру. Его пристальный взгляд пугал. Но сообщать Платту Рей тоже не спешила. Не потому, что боялась. Скорее наоборот — где-то в глубине души затеплилась надежда, что однажды ихтиандр набросится на самого Платта.

  
Выкинув фаланги, Рей стала заполнять бак чистой водой. Ихтиандр не спускал с нее взгляда все время, пока она крутилась возле бака  
.

 

***

— И что это такое? — спросил чернокожий парень. Он вместе с подружкой заплатили каждый два бакса, и долго разглядывали ихтиандра в окошко.

  
— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Рей. — Чудо природы.

  
Надо имя что ли придумать этому чуду природы. Просто «Эй» — это не дело. Хотя придумаешь, пожалуй, и вся эта компания идиотов вместе с Ункаром посмеется над этим и станет звать ихтиандра Спотти. Да так, просто.

  
— Да уж, — заметил парень. — А можно…

  
— Потрогать? — Рей вопросительно подняла бровь. — Если за руку не боишься — вперед. Фотографировать нельзя.

  
— Нет, я подумал… может если ему еды дать, он высунется, — замялся парень.

  
— Это вряд ли, — ответила Рей, живо припомнив вчерашний вечер.

  
Стоявшая рядом с чернокожим миниатюрная азиатка, поглядывала на бак с явным опасением.

  
«Правильно делаешь», — подумала Рей. До нее вдруг дошло: она ведь даже не подумала, что ихтиандр может наброситься на кого-то из тех, кто приходит посмотреть на него. Вот черт, это же опасно! Стоило бы придумать какую-нибудь крышку на этот его бак.

  
С другой стороны, они и палками в него не тыкали, и шокером не били. В отличие от Фредди.

  
— Ладно, мы пойдем, — торопливо сказала азиатка.

  
— Зачем вы его тут выставляете? — спросил парень. В его тоне прозвучали обвиняющие нотки, будто Рей персонально придумала посадить ихтиандра в бак… Стоп! Так ведь и было.

  
— Потому что можем, — сухо ответила Рей. — Пока ни один зоопарк не торопится его забрать.

 

Парень с девушкой переглянулись, попрощались и пошли прочь.

  
Так вышло, что с чернокожим парнем Рей встретилась еще раз, при крайне неприятных обстоятельствах, буквально через день.

  
Проснувшись ночью после очередного сна, где она вольно бултыхалась в океане, который видела разве что по телеку и на картинках, Рей попыталась заснуть снова, но сон не шел. Будто что-то свербело в груди, как какое-то забытое дело, что-то важное, что нужно сделать. Поворочавшись без толку, Рей решила не тратить время, а сделать себе кофе и спуститься вниз. Может за работой ее сморит сон, ведь нет лучшего снотворного, чем монотонный труд.

  
С кружкой в руках, в футболке и шортах, Рей спустилась вниз, ступая неслышно. Дом спал. Ни единого звука не звучало в ночи: ни пьяных выкриков, ни звуков сигнализации. За окнами черноту разрезали фонари, мошкара и мотыльки клубились вокруг них. Редко когда Рей доводилось насладиться такой тишиной. Она даже не стала включать верхний свет, по памяти добираясь до своего места. Но остановилась, не дойдя до него: светлый блик лежал на полу, блик, которому там было не место — из приоткрытой двери.

  
Рей не могла забыть ее закрыть. Да никто не мог. А прислушавшись, девушка услышала шорох в стороне бака с ихтиандром. Сунув руку в карман, она нащупала телефон, развернула экраном от себя и посветила в темноту.

  
Слабого света хватило, чтобы она увидела фигуру в темном спортивном костюме.

  
— Эй! — рявкнула Рей. Незнакомец рванулся в сторону, Рей увидела у него в руке блеснувший нож, и сделала первое, что пришло в голову — плеснула в него горячим кофе из кружки.

  
Она попала незнакомцу в лицо. Он вскрикнул, выронив нож, а Рей крикнула, прижав телефон к уху:

  
— Я вызываю полицию, сукин ты сын! Какого черта!

  
Незнакомец закопошился на полу, неловко поднялся на ноги и бросился к выходу. Когда он дернул дверь на себя, Рей смогла рассмотреть, что он чернокожий, более того — узнала лицо того парня, что приходил к ней вместе со своей девушкой-азиаткой.

  
Рей включила везде свет и подошла к баку. Постучав, она заглянула в него.

  
— Ты жив тут? — спросила Рей у ихтиандра. Тот глазел на нее со дна своей тюрьмы — Рей не могла разглядеть лица, но чувствовала взгляд кожей.

  
Спустившись на пол она осмотрелась, потом встала на четвереньки, заглядывая всюду и подсвечивая себе фонариком на телефоне. Ее старательность была вознаграждена дважды: возле самого бака Рей нашла пакет-зиппер с каким-то порошком с резким запахом, а там, где незадачливый грабитель (или кто он был) повалился на пол… Рей даже расхохоталась, и ее смех эхом разошелся по помещению, отражаясь от потолка и стен.

  
На полу лежала визитка магазина с подписанным от руки именем — «Финн».

 

***

Вечер удался. В хипстерской забегаловке крутили приятную музыку, но цены, даже поделенные пополам, были высоковаты, и народу была тьма тьмущая. А потом По проводил Рей до мастерской и увязался следом за ней.

  
— Слушай, разве ты не должен сейчас таксовать? — спросила Рей со смешком, когда По, преодолев ее шутливое сопротивление, прошел за ней внутрь мастерской.

— Или отсыпаться перед завтрашним днем?

  
— А разве ты не должна охранять этого? — По кивнул на бак, где сидел ихтиандр. Улыбка сползла с лица Рей.

  
— Так ты ради него сюда пришел? — спросила она. — Не стоит на него пялиться.

  
— Я могу заплатить два бакса, — сказал По.

  
— Дело не в деньгах, — Рей обернулась и посмотрела на бак. Ей отчего-то казалось, что ихтиандр наблюдает за ними через окошко, но отсюда ничего не было видно. — Просто… не надо к нему соваться. Это небезопасно.

  
— Да ладно! — По шагнул вперед, и Рей преградила ему дорогу.

  
— Хорошо, — По улыбнулся. — Я не буду лезть к твоему рыбомужику… если получу поцелуй.

  
— Поцелуй? — Рей притворно нахмурилась. — Ладно, но только один, — она подняла указательный палец. — Один!

  
По шагнул к ней, лихо подхватывая Рей за талию. Поцелуй длился довольно долго, но По не нарушил уговор — он был всего один. Длился бы дольше, но Рей услышала, как что-то загрохотало на лестнице и быстро отстранилась, уперев ладони в грудь По.

  
— Это Платт, — сказала она тихо. — Разорется, если увидит тебя. Иди. Еще встретимся.

  
— Позовешь отпраздновать новоселье? — спросил По. — Ну, когда оно состоится?

  
— Иди! — Рей шутливо пихнула его в бок. — Я серьезно, не хочу проблем с Платтом.

  
По ушел. Рей закрыла за ним двери и как раз вовремя: в гараж спустился Платт. Едва встретившись с ним взглядом, Рей тут же одернула юбку пониже, вдруг осознав, что та чересчур короткая. Ункар пристально осмотрел ее ноги, даже не смущаясь, и заметил:

  
— Может стоит ввести юбки как часть униформы?

  
— Да, парни будут рады, — заметила Рей. — А как будут рады клиенты — такое зрелище и бесплатно.

  
Она направилась к лестнице, но Ункар преградил ей дорогу.

  
— Что? — спросила девушка.

  
— Поднимемся ко мне, — предложил Ункар. — Есть несколько тем для разговора.

  
— Давай завтра, — сказала Рей. — Я хочу спать.

  
— Могу дать тебе выходной, — Ункар ухмыльнулся.

  
— Спасибо, но деньги мне нужнее. До завтра, Ункар, — Рей шагнула в сторону, решительно обходя Платта по дуге, но он ухватил ее за руку.

  
— Да? — спросила Рей. — Я правда устала.

  
— Танцевала весь вечер с парнями? — спросил Платт. Его взгляд вновь елозил по голым ногам Рей, и девушка ощутила, как от желудка поднимается волна тошноты.  
— И с парнями, и с девушками! Это называется "вечеринка"! — Рей резко выдернула свою руку из его, и в этот момент раздался глухой плеск. И Ункар, и Рей одновременно повернулись на звук: ихтиандр высунулся из своего бака почти наполовину, глядя на них.

  
— Чего уставился? — прикрикнул на него Платт. — Током давно не угощали?!

  
Рей воспользовалась тем, что он отвлекся и торопливо рванула к лестнице, не особо заботясь, что это выглядит как самое настоящее бегство.

  
Это оно и было.

  
Она поднялась в квартиру, заперла дверь и навесила цепочку. Будто назло ей, Ункар включил телевизор на полную громкость, и смотрел он не боевик и не новости: наигранные стоны его любимых актрис и громкие влажные шлепки проникали сквозь тонкие стены, доносились до Рей и, вероятно, до всех, кто жил наверху.

  
— Вот же козел, — пробормотала Рей. Впрочем, пусть смотрит свою порнушку. Уж лучше слушать стоны очередной порноактрисы, чем терпеть этот сальный взгляд. Ничего. На квартиру получше она уже накопила, так что осталось доработать этот месяц, получить плату — и можно сваливать. И устроить новоселье вместе с По.  
Рей посмотрела на плакат, который она повесила над кроватью, вместе с кучей вырезок из журналов и всяких забавных картинок:

  
«Bad days build better days».

  
— Да, конечно, — пробормотала она.

  
И почему аутотренинг никогда не помогал?

  
Устроившись в кровати, Рей накрыла голову подушкой и без сожаления погрузилась в тихие сны, где не было ничего, кроме сумрака воды вокруг и танцующих на коже солнечных бликов.

 

***

Рей с трудом отыскала магазин, в котором работал Финн — на визитке было только имя и название магазина. Рей воспользовалась гуглом, но даже с подробной картой ей пришлось поплутать. В самой глубине «черного» района по соседству, да какого — большинство было недавними иммигрантами или выходцами из семей иммигрантов, кто с Кубы, кто с Ямайки, а кто из самой Африки, и они явно дистанцировались от своих братьев, не первое поколение живущих на этой земле. Даже молодежь, которая быстрее всего впитывает в себя новую культуру, выглядела тут иначе, какие-то этнические мотивы проскальзывали в их речи и внешнем виде. Возможно, увидь Рей одного такого подростка посреди толпы, она даже внимания не обратила бы, но когда они сбивались в стайки, то начинала подмечать схожести.  
Это, и то, что Рей была единственной белой на улице, сильно ее нервировало.

  
Когда она увидела сам магазин, то Рей заполнила странная смесь удивления напополам с раздражением. Ей всегда казалось, что такие места лучше окупаются в каком-нибудь Новом Орлеане, Мари Лаво, вуду-худу, вся эта чушь про духов и проклятья. Колдовской, мать его, магазин!

  
И там были покупатели, не туристы — какие тут, к черту, туристы — а вполне такие же черные, жители района. Колокольчик звякнул над головой Рей, когда она открыла дверь, и ей показалось, что абсолютно все посетители в магазине устремили взгляды на нее, белую девочку, зашедшую туда, куда не следует.

  
Финн стоял за прилавком. Увидев Рей, он не растерялся, а громко сказал:

  
— Добрый день, проходи! — после чего вернулся к покупателям. А Рей стала прохаживаться, рассматривая товары: связки специй, от самых банальных, до совершенно ей неизвестных, пряности и сушености, птичьи лапки, тараканы, бусы, чучела, амулеты — чего там только не было. И вся эта вуду-дичь соседствовала с едой, вроде как совершенно обыкновенной. Или нет. Рей наклонилась над прилавком, принюхиваясь, и в нос ей ударила резкая и не слишком приятная смесь запахов.

  
Наконец Финн разобрался с клиентами, вышел из-за прилавка и прямо спросил:

  
— Я чем-то могу помочь?

  
— Ага, — ответила Рей и протянула Финну найденный пакет. — Что это?

  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил парень. Рей готова была поклясться, что если бы он мог побледнеть — он бы побледнел.

  
— Значит не ты это обронил? — Рей продемонстрировала ему визитку. — Я не вызвала копов. Если бы вызвала — не пришла бы. Мне просто интересно, зачем ты полез к этому… существу? Тебе острых ощущений захотелось?

  
Финн некоторое время смотрел на нее, набычившись, а потом выпалил, быстро, будто пытался удержать эти слова в себе:

  
— Да потому, что он угроза и служит Древним!

  
— Что? — переспросила Рей. Финн отвернулся и сказал:

  
— Ничего. Тебе лучше уйти. Магазин этот не для белых…

  
— Погоди, погоди, — прервала его Рей. — Ты что-то про него знаешь? Какие еще древние? Кому он может служить, он же чуть умнее пса!

  
— Да неужели? — Финн прищурился. — Именно поэтому ты вскочила посреди ночи и пришла к нему?

  
— Я просто не могла заснуть и решила поработать, — ответила Рей. — Так совпало.

  
Финн покачал головой.

  
— Так что ты знаешь про него?

  
— Не про него конкретно, — Финн подошел к дверям, перевернул табличку с «открыто» на «закрыто» и вернулся к Рей. — Это… Это вроде как легенды.

  
— Вроде как? — повторила Рей скептически. Нет, явно не стоило доверять человеку, который работает в магазине с вуду-штуками.

  
— Да. От деда к внуку, устные истории. Что раньше нашу планету населяли иные существа, но потом они скрылись в недрах. Уснули, но когда-нибудь проснутся. Что эти существа создали других, похожих на людей, чтобы они служили им, — Финн вздохнул. — И в каждой легенде, в каждой, говорилось, что появление такого существа, рыболюда, не к добру.

  
— И поэтому ты хотел — что, убить его? Отравить и выпотрошить, печенку забрать, или что вам тут нужно? — Рей обвела рукой магазин.

  
— Нет! — резко ответил Финн. — Просто… это не к добру, что он тут. Вот увидишь, что-то случится. Что-то нехорошее.

  
«Уже случилось», — подумала Рей, припомнив разорванную рубашку, забившую шланг. Она ни на секунду не поверила в рассказ Финна, но укрепилась в мысли, что ихтиандр опасен. И при мысли о том, что ей нужно будет вернуться в мастерскую, кожа у нее пошла мурашками.

  
— Мы не можем его просто убить, — сказала девушка, и ее голос прозвучал растерянно.

  
— Можете, — возразил Финн. — Он не человек.

  
— Ладно, слушай, — сказала Рей. — Еще раз увижу тебя или твою подружку, или хоть кого-нибудь из вашего района рядом с этим существом, вызову полицию. Ясно?

  
— Ясно, — ответил Финн. — И ты послушай. Избавьтесь от него поскорее, как хотите.

  
— Спасибо за совет, — буркнула Рей. Выйдя из магазина, она заспешила прочь. Настроение у нее стало еще хуже.

  
«Я скоро уеду, и это станет чужим делом», — подумала она. Эта мысль нисколько ее не утешила.

  
Должно быть из-за рассказа Финна ей приснился ночью этот сон: гигантские ступени, омываемые морем, и девушки в длинных светлых платьях, спускающиеся по ним. Девушки входили в воду, а навстречу им поднимались фигуры: пучеглазые, с огромными жабьими ртами, длинными руками и плавниками. Одна за одной девушки исчезали в пучине, и Рей, влекомая непонятной силой, следовала за ними, опускалась все ниже и ниже, следя, как рыболюды утаскивают их в глубину, и ни одна из девушек не сопротивлялась.

  
Это ни капли не походило на ее обычные сны, особенно на те, где она плавала под водой, и Рей проснулась, тяжело дыша, вспотевшая, с колотящимся в груди сердцем. Вид воды настолько отвращал от себя, что даже в душ Рей пришлось загонять себя силой. Наскоро ополоснувшись, она отправилась готовить завтрак, и только на кухне осознала одну очень важную, радостную вещь: до конца месяца оставалась неделя. Половина ее вещей уже была собрана, вторую половину она хотела собрать перед самым отъездом. Это взбодрило ее.

 

***

В выходной день с утра пораньше к мастерской подъехал По и стал помогать Рей выносить ее вещи. Их было немного, но некоторые, например матрас, были объемными и жутко неудобными в переноске.

  
Платт наблюдал за этим с недовольным видом, но ни помешать, ни помочь не порывался. Лишь сказал на прощание:

  
— Если тебя вытурят из твоей дыры за неуплату, обратно не просись.

  
— Ничего, — тут же влез По. — Я пущу ее пожить бесплатно.

  
Судя по кислому выражению на лице Платта, он бы скорее пожелал, чтобы Рей пришлось ютиться где-нибудь под мостом.

  
А вечером, уже кое-как расставив вещи в маленькой однокомнатной квартире, где от стены до стены можно было дойти в три шага, Рей обнаружила, что так и не вернула Платту ключи от старой квартиры. Это можно было сделать и потом, но Рей не хотелось иметь у себя дома ничего, что связывало ее с тем местом. Быстро переодевшись в платье и кеды, она поспешила на остановку, планируя быстро занести ключи Платту и уехать.

  
И проверить, как там ихтиандр.

  
Она как раз успела к закрытию. Мастерская была уже пуста, кроме Платта, сидящего за своим компьютером, там никого не было. Заглянув внутрь, Рей окликнула его и зашла.

  
— Что уже передумала? — ухмыльнулся Ункар.

  
— Ключи, — Рей положила связку на стол. — Не хочу, чтобы ты потом обвинял меня, что я что-то у тебя забрала.

  
Ункар поддел ключи пальцем, а потом перевел взгляд на Рей, точнее на ее ноги.

  
— Милое платьице, — произнес он хрипло. Платт встал из-за стола, и Рей тут же шагнула назад.

  
— Ладно, я пошла, — сказала она, нервно оттягивая платье вниз. — Автобус меня не ждет, сам понимаешь.

  
— Можешь остаться тут, — Ункар облизнул широкие жабьи губы. — Сама знаешь, места у нас есть.

  
Было в его лице что-то очень мерзкое, что живо напомнило Рей рыболюдов из ее сна, утаскивающих девушек на глубину, и Рей поспешила к дверям, но Платт успел схватить ее за руку.

  
— Ункар, — угрожающе произнесла Рей. — Отпусти меня.

  
— Не сегодня, — ответил Платт. — Не переживай, заплачу сверхурочные.

  
Он потянулся к ней своими жабьими губищами, и Рей отшатнулась и схватила с близ стоящего стола первое, что попалось ей под руку — тестер — и занесла его над головой.

  
— Только попробуй, — процедила она, — и я тебе его запихаю туда, где солнце не светит.

  
Платт дернул ее на себя, и Рей ударила его тестером, но Ункар отбил ее удар свободной рукой, вышибив несчастный прибор.

  
— Попробую, — пообещал ей Платт, приблизив свое лицо к ее почти вплотную. — И не раз.

  
Рей дернулась, вырываясь, попыталась пнуть его в пах, но без особого толка, зато Платт отвесил ей такую затрещину, что в голове зазвенело. Именно поэтому она упустила момент, когда на плечо Платта опустилась темная когтистая рука с перепонками между пальцами, и развернула его.

  
— Что? — Платт остолбенел. — Ах ты, урод, чего тебе…

  
Ихтиандр выбросил руку вперед, полоснув Платта по горлу, и тот шагнул назад, зажимая вдруг открывшийся на его шее второй рот, из которого потекла кровь.  
Рей тоже застыла, молча глядя, как Платт рухнул на колени, прижимая руку к горлу. Кровь тонкими фонтанчиками брызгала из пореза, текла, заливая его грязную футболку и штаны, брызгала на ихтиандра, стекая по его темной коже. Красная лужа под Ункаром расползалась в стороны буквально на глазах. Рей, застыв, смотрела на него, и очнулась, лишь когда Ункар протянул к ней руку, умоляюще глядя на нее, едва не оставив алый след на ее ноге.

  
Она отступила на шаг, а потом еще на один, и еще, пока не уперлась спиной в стену, все еще теплую после жаркого дня.

  
Чтобы умереть, Ункару хватило нескольких минут, и когда он затих, Рей посмотрела на ихтиандра. Он возвышался над Ункаром, равнодушно осматриваясь, не обращая внимания на кровь, неподвижно и даже словно не дыша. Мокрые волосы облепили череп, его лицо с грубыми чертами касалось высеченным из камня. Рей ощутила странный трепет, будто он был статуей, каким-то древним божком, наделенным пугающей магией, вроде тех, что стояли в том глупом вуду-худу-магазине.

  
— Так, — тихо сказала Рей. Обойдя лужу, чтобы не наступить в нее, она подобралась к дверям и заперла их.

  
— Так, — повторила она. — Надо спешить.

  
Стараясь не наследить, Рей заполнила водой несколько канистр, поставила их под пассажирское сиденье ункаровского пикапа, бросила туда старое одеяло и залила его водой. После чего позвала ихтиандра:

  
— Эй! — крикнула она. — Собираешься остаться здесь или прокатишься к океану?

  
Ихтиандр посмотрел на нее задумчиво, а потом сделал шаг.

  
— Нет-нет, — быстро сказала Рей, глядя на кровавые следы на полу. — Я выведу машину, а ты выйдешь через дверь, когда я скажу. Не нужно, чтобы тебя видели.  
Ихтиандр послушался ее.

 

***

Страх — это проявление инстинкта выживания. Когда Рей впервые увидела океан вблизи, он напугал ее. Огромная масса воды, вспененная бурунами, сливавшаяся с небом, светлеющая там, где вставало солнце. Волны накатывались на берег, отступали, снова накатывались в монотонной последовательности.

  
Замусоренный пляж был пуст. Вдалеке, почти на границе различимого, темнели две точки: машина и палатка, трепещущая под ветром.

  
Рей остановила пикап Ункара на забетонированной площадке, на которой ветер оставил причудливые узоры из песка. Небо было сизо-серым, покрытым редкими облаками. Солнце еще не встало, но на востоке небеса уже сияли.

  
Рей помогла ихтиандру выпутаться из мокрого одеяла и довела его до воды. Едва волна коснулась его, он ушел в нее — тихо, без плеска, словно черная торпеда. Это произошло так быстро, что Рей и моргнуть не успела: вот ихтиандр стоит, вот его уже нет.

  
Все. Уплыл.

  
А Рей осталась на берегу одна.

  
«Вот я и увидела океан, — подумала Рей про себя. — Невыспавшаяся, имеющая все шансы получить обвинение в убийстве. Куда приводят мечты, мать их!..»

  
Она устало опустилась на песок и выпрямилась на нем в полный рост, заложив руки за голову. В висках стучало. Рей предстояло вернуться обратно и объяснить, как у нее оказался пикап Платта. Она уже придумала, что скажет, но надеялась, что обстоятельства смерти Ункара слишком очевидны, чтобы подумать, что она могла быть в них замешана…

  
Устав после бессонной ночи, Рей медленно начала проваливаться в сон, убаюканная шумом прибоя, и даже холод ее не беспокоил.

  
Она проснулась от того, что волна, набежав, окатила ее ноги. Рей села, испуганно оглядываясь, и увидела ихтиандра. Он стоял в волнах, глядя на нее, совсем близко. В свете дня Рей могла хорошо его рассмотреть: перекатывающиеся под кожей мускулы, черты лица, все-таки слишком похожего на человеческое, на которое она и предпочла смотреть, дабы не пялиться на тело ихтиандра ниже пояса.

  
«Эти существа создали других, похожих на людей», — вспомнила она слова Финна.

  
— Чего тебе? — крикнула Рей. — Почему ты еще не уплыл?

  
Ихтиандр поднял руку с оттопыренным указательным пальцем и глухо сказал:

  
— Один. Поцелуй.

  
Рей ошеломленно уставилась на него, а потом расхохоталась. У нее не было сил, и она смеялась, задыхаясь и уткнувшись лбом в колени, не обращая внимания на волны, накатывающие все ближе и ближе. Отсмеявшись и подняв голову, Рей вновь посмотрела на ихтиандра. Он ждал.

  
— Это сумасшествие какое-то, — пробормотала Рей, поднимаясь на ноги. Кеды промокли насквозь, юбка облепила мокрые ноги. Сделав пару робких шагов в воду, Рей остановилась — дальше ей заходить было страшно. Океан, хоть и красивый, пугал ее.

  
— Хорошо. Только один, — повторила девушка свои собственные слова.

  
«Что я делаю? — металась в ее голове мысль. —  _Что я делаю_?!»

  
Ихтиандр подошел к ней, возвышаясь над Рей на голову.

  
— А я до сих пор не узнала твоего имени, — пробормотала Рей, обхватив себя руками.

  
Губы ихтиандра были солеными, как океан или кровь, а кожа влажная, и холодная, и скользкая. Он обвил Рей руками, притягивая к себе ближе, и это ощущение было смутно знакомым, как из сна. Когда очередная набежавшая волна ударила в них, Рей, чтобы удержать равновесие, схватилась за существо.

  
Язык ихтиандра толкнулся между ее губ, и Рей попыталась отпихнуть существо от себя. До нее, внезапно, дошло, что происходит, как это все выглядит со стороны: она, стоящая по колено в воде, в руках существа, которое сожрало ее знакомого. Рей запаниковала.

  
Но ихтиандр не отпускал ее, лишь сжимал крепче, оставляя на коже синяки. Его язык проник в рот Рей, и когда она укусила его, то почувствовала странный привкус крови — будто с запахом рыбы, водянистый. Ее затошнило, горло обожгло желчью. Ихтиандр наконец-то отлип от девушки, пристально рассматривая ее, а из уголка его рта стекала тонкая темная струйка — и снова Рей не могла понять, что же видит в этих странных нечеловеческих глазах. А потом он вжался в нее, толкающуюся и сопротивляющуюся, продолжая буравить взглядом, в котором не было ни одной человеческой эмоции, и Рей почувствовала твердость его эрекции, упиравшейся ей в живот.

  
Все это должно было ужаснуть ее, заставить адреналин в крови закипеть, открыть второе дыхание, но вместо этого Рей неожиданно ясно ощутила какую-то обреченность. Ей не хватало сил отодвинуться даже на сантиметр, выскользнуть из этих холодных рук — на что вообще она могла надеяться? О чем думала?

  
«Как глупо, — подумала Рей. — Избавиться от Платта и попасть в лапы самого настоящего хищника».

  
Похоже, в конце концов, что ее страх океана не был беспочвенным.


End file.
